


Sing to Me, Oh Goddess...

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: ...the bravery of Carol's daughter Lucy, and her friends.AKA Belle's second prompt fill and drabble collection. Ratings, pairings and warnings if applicable will be stated at the top of each ficlet, as well as in the chapter title.





	1. Storm (Garcia/Wyatt)

Rating: G

* * *

How on Earth Wyatt had ended up having to share a room with Flynn in the new safehouse was beyond him. How the two single beds had disappeared and had been replaced by a queen-sized one was yet another mystery. But how Flynn could sleep through the loudest rainstorm Wyatt had ever witnessed in his life, was a mystery larger than the Bermuda Triangle. 

"Go to sleep, Logan." The gruff command nearly made Wyatt scream -- if he had been the squealing type, that is.

"I thought you were asleep," Wyatt replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Your tossing and turning woke me up," Flynn explained. He grunted softly as he sat up. "Can't sleep?"

"If you offer to make me warm milk, I  _ will _ punch you." Wyatt turned onto his side to face him. It was the polite thing to do. Flynn chuckled that dark rumble that made Wyatt's insides feel jittery. It had to have something to do with the frequency of his voice or something. 

"Not a fan of storms?" Flynn asked instead, turning on the nightlight on his side of the bed. Immediately, the entire room was cast in a soft golden glow.

"Not really, no." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wyatt wanted to open his mouth to reply, but just as he did so, a loud clap of thunder crashed through the skies. Closing his eyes, he waited for his heart rate to return to normal.

" _ Sranje _ ," Flynn commented quietly, "you really don't like storms." Wyatt could feel Flynn's gaze settle on him even through his closed eyes.

"Nope," he responded, keeping his eyes shut. A hand crept beneath his own, palm up.

"I'm here." 


	2. Pile-Up (Bunker Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to newisalwaysbetter!

Rating: G

* * *

Some days, Garcia Flynn was doing just fine. He had things to do, things to figure out, things to focus on. He could smile; he could laugh; he could cope.

Today was not such a day.

Instead, he found himself sitting on one of the couches with a long-cold coffee in his hands, staring at the TV. The screen displayed the looping main menu of the DVD Mason had been watching earlier.

“Hey.” He didn’t have to look up to know who had approached him. Jiya let her body flop down onto the couch next to him with the elegance of an excavator, and began reading a comic book. 

A few minutes later, Rufus sat down on his other side, playing  _ Pokémon Ultra Sun _ , and Flynn quietly watched the screen. When Rufus caught a  _ Flabébé _ , “the shortest Pokémon in existence,” he told Flynn, and nicknamed it ‘Lucy’, Flynn couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Wyatt arrived a while later, and Jiya pulled on his arm until he sat down on the armrest on her side. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say a word. He changed the TV to  _ Brooklyn-Nine-Nine _ . Jess and Amy followed quickly, draping a blanket on the floor in front of the other’s feet and taking a seat there. 

When Lucy arrived at the scene, she glanced at the armrest on Rufus’ side and the empty space on the blanket, before shaking her head and draping herself over the three laps on the sofa, with her head in Wyatt’s lap. 

“You okay?” Jiya whispered to Flynn.

He wasn’t.

But he would be.


	3. Andromeda (Emma)

Prompt: Emma + Waiting impatiently for something 

Rating: T | No warnings apply 

* * *

Emma growled quietly. This was not how this had been supposed to go. This had not been the plan at all, in fact. But Flynn had been in one alley, and Logan in the other. Siegfried Fischbacher had seemed the safest bet. How was she supposed to know that Lucy had been talking to the bloody magician?

So now, here she was, both of her hands cuffed to a freaking fence, waiting for Carol or one of her rent-a-thugs or  _ anyone _ to come and rescue her.

Rolling her neck, she observed her surroundings. There were probably some people in the nearby houses, but more attention was the opposite of what she wanted right now. Today had gone miserably. She just wanted to get out of here, take a shower, grab whatever meal would satisfy her hunger the quickest, and sleep for twelve glorious, uninterrupted hours. 

After two iterations of a mental rendition of the _Next to Normal_ soundtrack, Jessica showed up. 

"In a bit of a predicament, huh?" The blonde was getting way too much entertainment out of this.

"Shut it, and help me." 

Jessica cackled all the way home.


	4. Theft (Garcia & Jiya)

Prompt: Stolen kisses for platonic MurderVision. 

Rating: G | No warnings apply 

* * *

"Ohoho!" Jiya exclaimed as she exited the Lifeboat and made her way over to the kitchen. "I love delivery day!" Denise's signature linen grocery bags were standing on the countertops. Reaching into the one labeled  _ sweet thing _ , 'a mother's day gift from Olivia', she grinned...and looked confused immediately afterwards. 

"Something wrong?" Rufus asked.

"Hey Denise?" At Jiya's question, the agent in question poked her head around the corner of the door to the infirmary where she was tending to Wyatt's and Lucy's injuries. 

"Jiya?"

"I asked you for some Hershey's Kisses, right?"

"Yes, they should be in there," Denise confirmed. 

"Uh. Oops?" The sudden exclamation came from Flynn, who walked into the common area carrying...Jiya's bag of chocolates.

"Flynn!" The engineer sprinted over and pulled on the bag. "Those were mine!" Under the sudden force, the thin plastic gave way, and tiny foil-wrapped kisses flew into the air. Jiya gasped loudly. Rufus, Flynn and she quickly collected the chocolates and arranged them into a small pile on the table. 

"I guess we'll share?" 

"For the love of-," Lucy announced as she walked out of the infirmary. She marched past Flynn, opening a kitchen cabinet and revealing two more bags of the candy. "I guess no-one knew about these?"

"Uh. Oops?"


	5. People Who Love (Jiya & Lucy)

Prompt: A moment's respite for any bunker family combo. - _I chose Lucy and Jiya_.

Rating: G | No warnings apply

* * *

Lucy is losing her mind. She's certain of it. Rittenhouse is carpet-bombing history front, right and centre; her mother is apparently a cult leader together with her zombie great-grandfather; Jessica is alive but Lorena, Iris and Amy are still gone; Wyatt's doing whatever his loyal Golden Retriever brain tells him to do; Flynn's doing whatever Flynn does to keep from going crazy…

And Lucy's going absolutely undeniably incorrigibly mad.

Two arms gently fling around her shoulders. Argan oil, citrus and mint. Jiya. Lucy closes her eyes. Jiya says nothing; she just hums quietly. 

“What’s that song?” Lucy asks, turning her face to hide it in the younger woman’s hair.

“ _ Bizaal Minak _ by Diana Haddad.  _ Bazael mink wabasamihak min tuyibat qalbi bisamihik… _ ” Jiya replies, singing the first line of the song. 

“It’s pretty. I like it.” Lucy smiles. 

Jiya finishes the entire song before they go back to work.


	6. A Lesson A Year (Emma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for mentions of child abuse, alcohol & insinuated animal abuse.**

Prompt: "Nice is different than good," for Emma.

Rating: M for mentions of abuse and alcohol, no sexual scenes or descriptions | **Warnings for child abuse, mentions of alcohol, insinuated animal abuse**

* * *

_And I know things now, / Many valuable things, / That I hadn't known before: / Do not put your faith / In a cape and a hood, / They will not protect you / The way that they should._

One. Crying is bad.

Two. When Daddy comes home from work we mustn't disturb him until he's had his beer and his dinner.

Three. There shouldn't be any toys visible. It looks bad.

Four. Daddy doesn't like it when my hair is down. It's nicer when it's out of my face.

Five. Any grade other than an A is wrong.

Six. If I behave bad, Daddy says my bunny will go away.

Seven. I need to be quiet. Always. 

Eight. I don't like the taste of rabbit.

Nine. I'm a big girl. I don't need stuffed animals. 

Ten. Not even my teddy.

Eleven. Dad wants to be nice to us. We just make it hard.

Twelve. Stitching up a cut is easy.

Thirteen. Los Angeles is really different from home. It's okay. It's nice.

Fourteen. My new school is nice.

Fifteen. Our new apartment is nice. It has two bedrooms. 

_And take extra care with strangers, / Even flowers have their dangers. / And though scary is exciting_ ,

Twenty. Nice is different than good.

Twenty-one. I deserve good.

_Mother said, / "Straight ahead, / Not to delay / or be misled." / I should have heeded / Her advice… / But he seemed so nice._

Twenty-five. Rittenhouse knows what's good for me.

Thirty. Everything is...nice.


	7. Both (Garcia/Wyatt/Lucy)

Prompt: Planting flower bulbs that will bloom in the Spring for Garcyatt 

Rating: T | No warnings apply 

* * *

"You're being too rough." Wyatt Logan looked up at Garcia Flynn's comment.

"It's fine. Hand me a tulip?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. Wyatt sighed. "Hand me a tulip, please?" Grinning, Flynn grabbed a bulb and lobbed it into his general direction. 

"You two are impossible." This time, both men looked upwards. Lucy Preston was standing behind them, hands on her hips, and an amused smile on her face. "All I asked you to do was plant some damn flowers!" Before either man could reply, she added: "You're lucky you're pretty."

"Which one of us?" Wyatt dared ask.

"Both."

"Both is good," Flynn confirmed, reaching over to kiss his cheek. Lucy knelt down and kissed them both, before lightly shoving at Wyatt's shoulder.

"Now move, and let me plant them. Men…"


	8. The Antonym of Celebration (Bunker Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, MissCrazyWriter321!

Rating: G | No warnings apply 

* * *

Garcia Flynn did not celebrate his birthday. He never had, ever since he turned 15, and he never would. He didn't like being the centre of attention -- at least not like that -- and a birthday was just another day, wasn't it? He insisted on no celebrations, threatening the others ever so slightly to make sure they wouldn't do anything special. 

On the eve of his first birthday in the bunker he shared a cognac with Connor in the other man's room while listening to his old records, after which he went to bed.

In the morning, Lucy walked into his room with two coffees and bed hair. 

When he got into the shower, there was hot water for a change. If he wasn't mistaken, he later heard Wyatt yelp when the stream went cold. Strange, usually the soldier hogged it all. Jiya and Rufus were making video game themed crêpes, depositing one that was apparently shaped like Waluigi in front of him. Lucy stole a strawberry. 

Garcia Flynn did not do birthdays. 

But family breakfasts didn't count.


End file.
